Watch Me Shine
by DodgerMcClure
Summary: It's time for a change and Hermione's the one to give it. It's sorta a song fic, she doesn't pair up with anyone. Please R&R. Thanks. Hausta!


Stereotypes. That's the only thing I've ever grown up with, though I myself have never really followed the ways. Sure I'm a girl and all, but I've never tired to stay content with how things have been run around the place. First of all, all the girls have to wear skirts. Length doesn't matter and some of the girls, like Pansy Parkinson have taken that advantage. She'll even play to the fact that if one of the boys drops something, she'll offer to pick it up and then let the boys have a peak up her skirt. I find that very gross and feel like gagging every time I see her do it.  
  
First there's Harry Potter. He's a good friend of mine but a little clueless when it comes to the fact that I want to help him in his adventures. He thinks that I'll just get hurt and one way or another tries to get me to stay at the school. I never do though. Then there is Ron Weasley. He's Harry's second in command and is pretty much the same though he's much more vocal about me not getting hurt. And finally, one more boy who thinks that girls are nothing but play toys that they can discard. Draco Malfoy. He's a major player and thinks that he's a god. He flaunts his wealth and good looks all around school just to get into the beds of the girls. I'm glad to say though that I haven't succumbed to him.  
  
"Knock, knock."  
  
Looking up from my journal I saw Ginny, Ron's younger sister enter my room. I closed the book, did up the lock and placed it underneath my pillow. I turned back too her as she sat down on the edge.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi, you'll never guess what."  
  
I could tell she wanted to squeal but was holding it in for suspense.  
  
"Um, Malfoy keeled over dead and we're having a grand ball to celebrate?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Nope. C'mon."  
  
"Um, Harry finally beat Ron at wizard's chess?"  
  
"Ha! Yeah right. C'mon guess."  
  
I laughed and stood up from my bed turning around, facing her with my hands on my hips.  
  
"Just tell me. You know I don't like these guessing games."  
  
Ginny bounced up and down on my bed and finally let it out what had been making her so hyper.  
  
"I just found out that we're having a talent show! It's for 5th years and up and we can do whatever we want! Isn't that great? It's in 2 weeks. Sure it's short notice, but the Heads decided to give Hogwarts some excitement."  
  
I guess that seemed great. I was always up for going on adventures, but when it came to performing, I didn't like to take part in it. I hadn't realized that Ginny had kept on rambling on so I decided to pay attention to what she was saying.  
  
"Together."  
  
"Sorry, what did you just say?"  
  
"I just said that you and I could do a routine together. I've seen you sing and dance in front of the mirror before and thought that with your voice and my dance moves, we could knock their socks off together."  
  
"Singing? Ginny, I'm not going to embarrass myself in front of the entire school with my voice."  
  
I could see disappointment come across Ginny's face but I didn't have time. It was coming close to my tutor session with Neville in the Astronomy Tower. I had planned on charming the ceiling so her could see the constellations up close. I grabbed my books and wand and headed for my door.  
  
"Just think about it will you?"  
  
I looked at her pleading face.  
  
"Alright, I will. I'll let you know after dinner."  
  
With that I was out of my room, hurrying to the tower. I almost made it to the tower without having an encounter with Malfoy, but my luck wasn't with me today. I didn't even notice him until it was too late. I just passed one of the dark corners when suddenly a hand came down and slapped my ass. I jumped and ended up spilling my books all over the place.  
  
"C'mon out now or when I'll find you, you'll be hexed into the next millennium."  
  
From the shadows, Malfoy came out with his smirk. He had grown in the 7 years I have known him and now he was taller then me by 5 or 6 inches at least. I glared at him and crossed my arms.  
  
"Now, now, now. Granger, I sincerely doubt you would do that."  
  
"Now Malfoy, you should know I would since I did that to Goyle just the other day."  
  
I muttered the calling spell and my books flew over to my outstretched arms. I caught hold of them and started for the tower again.  
  
"I heard you might be planning on entering the talent show."  
  
I slowly turned around.  
  
"I might be. What's it to you?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
I looked at his nails like he was inspecting for dirt of some kind.  
  
"Just that I should let you know that you won't win. None of the girls will get a spot on the top five unless they well, they sleep with me. I happen to be a judge in this little competition and I won't give my vote to any girl who doesn't sleep with me."  
  
Oh this was gross. That little pervert.  
  
"Dream on Malfoy. I would never sleep with the likes of you. Just the thought of you touching me makes me sick to my stomach."  
  
With that, I spun on my heel and went for the tower. When I see Ginny tonight, she's going to love my answer.  
  
~Z~Z After dinner ~Z~Z  
  
"Ginny, would you please sit down. We've got to figure out what we're going to do for this thing."  
  
Ginny snapped out of her dancing daydream and sat on the edge of my bed. She's been like this ever since I told her I would do the talent show.  
  
"Now Ginny, you do realize why I'm doing this right?"  
  
"Yeah, so you can win the first place."  
  
"No Gin. I met up with Malfoy in the hallway when I went to help Neville and I found out he's one of the judges. He said that the only way a girl is going to get in the top five is if they sleep with him. He's one of the judges."  
  
Ginny gave me a shocked look.  
  
"You're going to sleep with Malfoy!"  
  
I took my pillow and clocked her on the side of the head, causing her to fall off of it.  
  
"No! I'm, no we're going to show him that girls are not just wisps of flesh that he can fool around with. We should get some more girls to help out with this. Show that little snot that we don't need guys to do things or do things to guys to get anywhere in life."  
  
Ginny smiled at me and then her eyes grew wide and she got back up onto my bed, knees tucked up underneath her.  
  
"Oh! I've got an idea. Why not get Lavender and the other girls of Gryffindor to help out. You could do the singing while the rest of us dance. Why'd ya think?"  
  
I liked the Gryffindor girls helping, but the singing part just wouldn't do. I don't trust my voice in front of everyone.  
  
"I'll think about the singing bit. Lets go get the word out to the other girls. We're going to need to practice a lot to knock their socks off."  
  
Ginny and I got up from my bed and while she went to check out the common room, I went around to the girl's rooms. 20mins later, we had 5 other girls in my room who said that they liked the idea of showing Malfoy where to stuff it. We talked until lights out and decided that the next night we would start practicing the dancing.  
  
~Z~Z The Next Night ~Z~Z  
  
I stuck my head out my door to make sure none of the boys were around and when I was sure, I ran down the hallway, knocking on all the girl's doors giving them the signal. Everyone came out of her room and we headed up to the Astronomy Tower. No one would guess we were up there since it was daytime and also a Saturday. Once everyone was in, I looked at everyone. There was Lavender, Amelia, Melissa, Parvati, Dakota and of course Ginny and myself. We pulled chairs into a circle and the girls pulled out clothing from their bags. I couldn't tell what they all looked like; everyone was holding them close to their bodies.  
  
"Okay, so does anyone have any ideas for our costumes?"  
  
I looked around at everyone and they all had wide smiles across their faces. Why did I not like this? Ginny was the first to get up from her seat.  
  
"Now Mo, I know you would object to the whole wearing skirt thing."  
  
Oh no. If they think I'm wearing a skirt, they've got another thing coming.  
  
"But don't fret. Amelia came up with an idea. All of us will be background dancers while you'll be up front singing."  
  
"I told you before, I'm not singing."  
  
"Hush Mo and let Gin finish." Amelia said.  
  
I grunted and crossed my arms. I leaned down in my chair and sulked.  
  
"As I was saying, while you're up there singing (I grunted) you'll be in pants. (I perked up a little.) I've seen the gymnast moves you've done and wearing pants will come in handy. The rest of us will be wearing skorts so that we can do the dance moves easily."  
  
The girls all held up skorts and all of them were black material with silver glittering all over. Amelia brought a pair of pants, baggy like what the skater boys wear; out to show me what I would wear. Not bad, not bad at all.  
  
"So what about tops?"  
  
Parvati pulled out a top that had the army colours on it. Three shades of green graced the fabric and this one was a tank top. She tossed it over to me.  
  
"This is going to be your top. The rest of us have either spaghetti strap ones or t-shirts. We're all going to wear black running shoes and bandanas in our hair to match our shirts. So, what do you think?"  
  
I looked around at the girls and a smile came to my face.  
  
"Guys, these costumes rock. Now we just have to figure out what song we're going to dance to."  
  
"And you're singing to."  
  
I groaned and leaned my head against the back of the chair. Ginny had to bring up the 'me singing' bit again.  
  
"Don't you guys get it? I'm not going to sing in front of everyone. No one really hears me sing and I'd rather keep it that way."  
  
All the girls groaned and slumped in their chairs.  
  
"I've got it!" Dakota yelled, jumping up from her chair.  
  
"Why don't you just tape yourself singing and then will have them play the song over the tape. That way, you won't have to worry about messing up the lyrics?"  
  
Amelia, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and Melissa all seemed to like the idea and looked my way with hoping looks in their eyes. I gazed from one girl to another, thinking the idea over in my head. They would get what they wanted, me to sing and I would get what I wanted, not having to sing live in front of the whole school.  
  
"Oh all right. I'll do it. Now to pick a song."  
  
All of them started naming different songs and we finally came down to either One Girl Revolution by Superchick or Watch Me Shine by Joanna Pacitti.  
  
"Okay, so what is it going to be? Both songs talk about showing what girls can do."  
  
"How about a vote?"  
  
Everyone agreed and after giving everyone a little bit of time to decide what her choice would be, we started the vote. I looked to Ginny to start us off.  
  
"Watch Me Shine."  
  
"One Girl Revolution." Amelia said.  
  
"One Girl Revolution." Said Melissa.  
  
"Watch Me Shine." Lavender added.  
  
"One Girl Revolution." Piped up Dakota.  
  
"Watch Me Shine." Said Parvati, being the last to speak.  
  
All of the girls looked to me. The deciding vote would be mine. Biting my lower lip, I milled over in my brain which song would be the better one to knock the suffragette sense into Malfoy. One Girl Revolution had enough time for a dance routine, but gives away what we want to prove.  
  
"Watch Me Shine."  
  
Ginny bounced up from her seat.  
  
"Great. Now lets get working on dance moves. Mo, maybe you should go and start practicing the words for when we record you. Lavender, how about you hold onto the costumes for us and go hide them away now. Ron will most likely find them if I hold onto them and we don't want anyone coming upon them before the big show. Amelia, you and Dakota will work with me and Melissa and Parvati on the moves now. Let's go."  
  
With that Lavender and I headed back to the dorm so that we could start our tasks. I would definitely have to put a silencing charm on my room so no one would be able to hear me. I helped Lavender carry the clothing to her room and then headed to my room. I would need a lot of time to be ready enough.  
  
~Z~Z One week later ~Z~Z  
  
"No, I can't do it. I just can't do it."  
  
I paced around my room as Ginny and the others sat on my bed. We should have recorded the song by now, but I've been putting it off and I got word today that all the groups have to put their music in by tomorrow night. The next thing I know, I bound to one of my chairs. I had been so preoccupied with the idea of me singing; I didn't hear Dakota do a binding spell.  
  
"Listen Hermione, you've got the best voice out of all of us here. Plus, you were the one who brought all of us here together. I know you've been practicing the song but now its time to put it down tape."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts. The recorder is set and its not like anyone is going to recognize your voice. Like you said, no one has really heard you sing before. Now, lets get started."  
  
I had never heard that side of Parvati before. She took such command that I felt that I had to record.  
  
"All right, but I can't record sitting down, just wouldn't sound right."  
  
Dakota released the binding spell and I stood up from the chair. Ginny pulled the recorder over to me and handed the microphone over. I took a deep breath and nodded that I was ready. Ginny pressed the play/record button and waited until the point that should have the words. As the music played and I sang, I completely forgot that there were other people in the room. I got so caught up in the words that I felt as though I had actually written that song for the specific purpose I was using it for. A few seconds after I finished, Ginny pressed stop on the tape and there was silence in the room. I opened my eyes and looked at the girls. They all seemed to have this giant smile on their faces, as if they all shared a secret that I didn't know.  
  
"Guys, you're scaring me. What's wrong? Did I stink that much?"  
  
Dakota was the first to speak.  
  
"Hermione Granger. Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that? We are going to knock all of their socks off with your voice and our dance moves."  
  
All the girls jumped off the bed and we went into one giant hug with me squished in the middle of it all. When they finally let me go, we started practicing the dance steps until I heard a knock at the door. Melissa quickly shut the tape off and put an invisibility spell on the recorder so that whoever it was, didn't find out our plans. They pulled out magazines and I pulled out Hogwarts' History.  
  
"C'mon in."  
  
I called out and then opened the book to nowhere in particular. If someone was to ask me where I was, I would be able to give him or her a detail account of where I was.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Ladies."  
  
I looked up to see Harry, Ron and Dean at the door.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, just wondering what you all were up to. You've all been secretive so we weren't sure if you guys were all right."  
  
The boys took seats on my floor.  
  
"There's another reason. Spill."  
  
Ron and Harry gave me shocked looks then started laughing.  
  
"You know us too well Moine. We were just wondering if you could help us out on the talent show bit since you have great ideas and its not like your going to enter it."  
  
The girls all had to clamp hands over their mouths to keep the laughter in. I shot them death looks then looked back at the boys.  
  
"What did you guys have in mind?"  
  
"Oh, something like a magic act or something."  
  
They must have been kidding. A magic act? We were frickin' witches and wizards. Wasn't the talent show supposed to be so we could show what other talents we had?  
  
"What if I didn't want to help you? Maybe I'm helping these guys with their routine."  
  
The three boys looked at one another and then started laughing. I looked at Ginny, then back at them.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"They've got an act? What are they going to do, cook onstage? I don't know why Dumbledore is letting girls enter. It's not like they can do anything exceptionally good."  
  
Oh, Ron did not just say that! I felt myself steaming up and taking a quick look at Ginny, I saw that she was turning the same colour as her hair. Both of us stood up from our chairs and lunged at the boys. That threw them by surprise; delicate girls lunging at the masculine boys. HA! Yeah right, I may be slightly small, but I can wallop them one good. Dakota and Lavender had to pull me off Harry while Parvati, Melissa and Amelia pulled Ginny off her brother.  
  
"GET OUT RONALD WEASLEY! GET OUT NOW!"  
  
Ron looked at his younger sister then to me. He saw the murderous look in our eyes and grabbed Harry and Dean. They ran out of my room and closed the door behind them. Once they were gone, the girls let go of Ginny and I. I turned to look at all my friends.  
  
"Girls, this means war."  
  
They all nodded and once again, we started practicing on our dance moves.  
  
~Z~Z Week later, the talent competition ~Z~Z  
  
I looked around me backstage to see the different acts. There was someone from Ravenclaw who was doing a ventriloquist act. Another student was going to make balloon animals to music the old fashioned way. (All right, not old fashioned, but the muggle way.) There were a lot of singing and dancing acts, but never one that had both. All of us were dressed in our school robes so no one would see what our costumes were like or that I was even participating in the event. Most thought I was just there to give support to Ginny and the others. Man, would they be surprised.  
  
"Granger didn't think you would be back here before the show."  
  
I turned around to see Malfoy leaning against the doorframe. Instead of his uniform, he had a pair of black pants, silver shirt and black tie on.  
  
"I'm here supporting my friends. Shouldn't you be out front waiting to watch?"  
  
He walked up to me, towering over. Malfoy smirked as he gazed down at me.  
  
"Oh I will be. I'm just back here to get a 'sneak peak' at Pansy's act."  
  
Ha! Her whole life is an act.  
  
"Sure Malfoy, sure."  
  
I turned away but he quickly grabbed my arm and spun me back around. He had this gleam in his eyes that made me unsure of what he was planning on doing next. With his right hand clasped around my wrist, his left one trailed up my arm. His touch made me shiver.  
  
"Malfoy let go of me."  
  
He sneered at me and pulling me closed, he pushed his lips roughly against mine. He tried to penetrate my mouth with his tongue, but I kept mine closed shut. Malfoy finally pulled away when he realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere.  
  
"Beware Granger. Your little friends won't get anywhere in this competition."  
  
With that he left back to the front of the stage. Oh, he would have a surprise, that's for sure. I stared at where he left and felt the rage surge through my body. Malfoy was going to pay big time.  
  
"Hermione, c'mon."  
  
I turned my attention to where I was being called. Amelia was waving me over to where the others were and I made my way over before Hooch started the show. She was the MC and being the trusting one that I am, she let me see the line up of the acts. When I saw that my group wasn't last, I asked if we could be switched to that spot. Madam Hooch complied.  
  
"Okay, girls. We're last and this is going to be fun."  
  
The first act went on, which was Pansy doing a ballet piece. I must say, she wasn't very good at it. Her turns were very messy and she kept stumbling. When she finally finished, I heard some clapping, but my guess is that they were coming from her house. More and more acts went on. Some were pretty good, while others were just plain awful. Harry and Ron's were exactly that: awful. They tried to do a rap, but neither are very good at that. Even our own house booed them off the stage.  
  
"All right everyone, it's time for our final group. They are 7 girls from Gryffindor whom I've very proud to announce will be doing both a song and dance. Everyone, The Fighters."  
  
Polite applause filled the room; not sure of whom was going up onstage. I was to stay behind the curtain at first but when the music started up, I start to walk out. Amelia, Dakota and Ginny walked out to the left side and positioned themselves two in back, one in front. Melissa, Parvati and Lavender did the same but opposite with one in back and two in front. The starting cords of the song started up and that was my cue. I did the moves that we had planned till I was in the middle. I faced the crowd, and lip- synced to the song.  
  
~*~*Ooh.. I'm not  
  
~*~*You average type of girl  
  
~*~*I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
  
~*~*That sometimes they can't see  
  
~*~*I'm about to switch my style  
  
~*~*And soon things may get wild  
  
~*~*But I will prove I can conquer anything  
  
~*~*So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
  
~*~*I'll make it on my own  
  
~*~*This time  
  
~*~* (Better watch me shine)  
  
~*~*CHORUS:  
  
~*~*Better watch out  
  
~*~*Going for the knockout  
  
~*~*And I won't stop  
  
~*~*Till I'm on top now  
  
~*~*Not gonna give up  
  
~*~*Until I get what's mine  
  
~*~*Better check that I'm about to upset  
  
~*~*And I'm hot now  
  
~*~*So you better step back  
  
~*~*I'm taking over  
  
~*~*So watch me shine  
  
I did a few cartwheels and handstand flip before having to get up and get back into our practiced routine.  
  
~*~*So Get ready  
  
~*~*Here I come  
  
~*~*Until the job is done  
  
~*~*No time to waste  
  
~*~*There's nothing stopping me  
  
~*~*Oh  
  
~*~*But you don't hear me though  
  
~*~*So now it's time to show  
  
~*~*I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be  
  
~*~*So from my head to toe  
  
~*~*My mind body and soul  
  
~*~*I'm taking full control  
  
~*~*This time  
  
~*~*CHORUS:  
  
~*~*Better watch out  
  
~*~*Going for the knockout  
  
~*~*And I won't stop  
  
I don't know what possessed Malfoy to do it, oh yes I do. The fact he's an ignorant jerk that doesn't want to see a girl get anywhere in life other than underneath him. I caught sight of him point his wand and suddenly there were no words, just music playing. Luckily for the group and I, I sing along when I lip-sync. As soon as the lyrics vanished, I belted out the lyrics live.  
  
~*~*Till I'm on top now  
  
~*~*Not gonna give up  
  
~*~*Until I get what's mine  
  
~*~*Better check that I'm about to upset  
  
~*~*And I'm hot now  
  
~*~*So you better step back  
  
~*~*I'm taking over  
  
~*~*So watch me shine  
  
~*~*BRIDGE:  
  
~*~*Bet you don't think I can take it  
  
~*~*But my mind and body are strong  
  
~*~*Bet you don't think I can make it  
  
~*~*It won't take long  
  
~*~*Bet you don't think I can take it  
  
~*~*But my mind and body are strong  
  
~*~*Bet you don't think I can make it  
  
~*~*It won't take long  
  
~*~*Now watch me shine...  
  
Man, singing and dancing in front of everyone made me feel alive inside. Before I thought I would be embarrassed if the entire school found out that I could sing.  
  
~*~*CHORUS:  
  
~*~*Better watch out  
  
~*~*Going for the knockout  
  
~*~*And I won't stop  
  
~*~*Till I'm on top now  
  
~*~*Not gonna give up  
  
~*~*Until I get what's mine  
  
~*~*Better check that I'm about to upset  
  
~*~*And I'm hot now  
  
~*~*So you better step back  
  
~*~*I'm taking over  
  
~*~*So watch me shine  
  
~*~*Now watch me shine...  
  
~*~*CHORUS:  
  
~*~*Better watch out  
  
~*~*Going for the knockout  
  
~*~*And I won't stop  
  
~*~*Till I'm on top now  
  
~*~*Not gonna give up  
  
~*~*Until I get what's mine  
  
~*~*(Until I get what's mine...)  
  
~*~*Better check that I'm about to upset  
  
~*~*And I'm hot now  
  
~*~*So you better step back  
  
~*~*I'm taking over  
  
~*~*So watch me shine  
  
~*~*Watch me...  
  
~*~*Watch me shine...  
  
~*~*Watch me  
  
When we finished, all of us were breathing hard and sweating too. I looked out into the audience and to my surprise thunderous applause filled the air. Loud hollers were coming from every single house, even Professor Snape's. Chanting started up.  
  
"Fighters. Fighters. FIGHTERS."  
  
It continued and continued until Madam Hooch and Dumbledore came up on stage. All the other acts came onstage as well, awaiting the answer as to who won.  
  
"All right students. After that magnificent act, I can tell you who the winners are as soon as our panel of judges give us their answers."  
  
I looked out at them and soon Cho came up with an envelope in hand. Hooch took it.  
  
"And third place goes to.Neville for teaching his toad how to dance. Second place goes to.Harry and Ron for their interesting version of Without Me. And finally, what you've all been waiting for. The winner is.THE FIGHTERS!"  
  
This shocked all of us. We had won? WE HAD WON! Girls had finally beaten the boys at something. Draco grudgingly brought the trophies up and handed them to each of us. When he got to me, Malfoy didn't give me the trophy.  
  
"Well Granger. I must say, that I'm surprised. You had guts. You didn't have my vote though, that's for sure."  
  
"Like I care Malfoy. You tried to destroy us but it didn't work and you're just being all sour. Get over bud, things are going to change around here."  
  
With that, I turned and joined my friends. Girls would have a new standing in this school and the likes of Malfoy will disappear.  
  
A/N: Hey all, tried at another song fic. Hope you all liked it. Disclaimer time once again. I don't own any of the characters you recognize from Harry Potter. I also don't own Watch Me Shine or One Girl Revolution. I do own Amelia, Melissa, Dakota and the idea for this story. I'm sorry for those of you who don't like the way I had Draco turn out. Draco is one of my favourites off the movie and I would never wish for him to turn out that way. He's just too cute. Well I had better get going. I need my sleep. Until later, hausta! 


End file.
